Memories Of Love
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: a one-shot of Namine and Zexion. Lemon! its my first... its her hunnymoon! Read you ZekuNami fans! R


**A/N-** this is my first lemon of the couple! Please mercy and no flames! R&R! Sorry for spelling corrections…

**Dedication- **to my good friend, Nami the Writer

3rd POV

A nice glossy light washed over the earth. It was spectacular as Namine was speechless. They were in Hawaii inside the most beautiful hotel rooms. It was after her wedding so it was their honeymoon. Namine shivered thinking about how close it was that she was going to lose her virginity to her husband.

A pair of arms wrap around behind her hugging her waist as she felt his breathing in her ear "what you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just staring at things" she replies merely as a whisper. She felt herself being turned around as she looks at her husband. _Husband_… she thought it sounds odd now but she loved it. His streaked metallic purple/blue hair that fell over one side of his face and his alluring cobalt eyes staring at her blue ones. She saw him lean into her placing a warm kiss on her lips. _Sweet kisses_ she had to think over and over. Their kisses came sweet then it overturn becoming more intense. His arms hold her closer and Namine can feel the heat turning up a knotch. His arms loosen and his hands place firmly on her hips giving a lovingly squeeze to them. Found herself moaning in response and that's when he let his tongue strike in my mouth.

Their tongues wrestled and rolled against each other. Their fingers going thru each other's hair both loving the feeling. In a blink of eye, they ended up in the king mattress bed. With Zexion on top and Namine on bottom. Zexion started his hands under her blouse as he parted from her mouth leaving kisses on her neck. Namine moaned softly in response and thought back when they first met…

_Namine was reading a book in the library. It was Sarah Dessen "along for the ride". She loved love novels and hopes to find that someday._

"_Mind if I sit here?" someone asks quietly. Namine's head shot up and she saw the man. _He is attractive_ she thought. His slate hair and alluring eyes…_

"_Uh. No I don't mind" she replies_

_The man sits down reading. She peeks at him and notices. He was peeking at her too. They both blush in response then simply laugh. They scooted near each other as talked._

"Ah!" Namine yelps in surprise breaking her train of thought. She realized her clothes were already off, she blushed. Zexion's fingers were inserted inside her. Prepping. She moaned as her walls tighten around his fingers. He keeps going in deeper and faster, hitting her sweet spot.

"Mmm" her husband smiles deviously as he kisses her plump pink lips. She happily returns back and licks his lips slowly. He parts from her biting gently on her neck.

Namine moans and starts to fiddle with his clothes "why…why aren't y-your clothes…off?" she manages to say then gasps as she felt herself release her orgasm.

Zexion gives a smile "you were too busy spacing out that you didn't get your chance" he smirks at her. She blushes in response growling weakly. In a minute, Zexion takes off his clothes tossing them to the floor. Namine lets her eyes drift to her husband, a nice body with sharp features. Her eyes drift more downward looking at his package and blushes furiously. "I'm glad you like it" he chuckles pinning her down again. He breathes softly in her ear "tell me if I'm hurting you, I don't want to hurt you. Okay?" he looks at her softly

She nods "okay"

He towers then leans down kissing her as Namine wraps her legs around him. Then he enters in her and Namine screams as blood is let out of her, she thinks back when they admitted their love.

"_Namine? I…I love you" Zexion blurts out feeling his face flush a deep wine red._

"_I love you too Zexion!" Namine replies wrapping her arms around Zexion neck. Crying in joy. Zexion smiles and kisses her_ _not wanting to let go._

"F-f-faster…" Namine moans. The pain subsided long ago and pleasure took in. Zexion moans also obeying and went faster. Namine threw her head back clawing Zexion back. She yells his name as her orgasm releases again. Soon after, Zexion releases his seeds in her.

They both stop panting wildly as they lay next to each other. Zexion strokes her hair lovingly and kisses her foreheard. Namine cheeks were flushed with pleasure and cuddles to him.

Namine thinks back again, when he proposed to her…

"_Namine. You love me right?"_

"_You know the answer. Why bother asking?" she giggles looking at Zexion_

"_Then…" he bends down on one knee, grabbing the little box with her engagement ring. "Namine, you are my world and everything. Your beautiful and I wish to say…will you marry me?"_

_She gasps covering her mouth and smiles "ye…yes! Yes!" she cries out and Zexion smiles ear to ear. He gently grabs her hand taking the ring putting it on her finger. Namine squeals in excitement and tackles him to the ground. Kissing his face all over._

"_I waited for you to say that" Namine smiles_

"Namine?"

"Mmmmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiles kindly at Zexion. He wraps his arms around her tiny body as they fall in a deep bliss of dreams.

**A/N-** this is my first lemon fic. Please no flames!

**Dedication-** to my friend. Nami the writer

**Thoughts-** finally I finished it! Yay!


End file.
